A Friendship to Cherish
This is Cherish's debut story~ Also, this is an anthro story to make it easier for me to write~ I might make it two parts, anthro and pup form~!! Summary When she's helping a patient Arabella hears music from the street. Once she's done she heads outside to find a stray pup playing a drum set she made. Arabella, her heart melted from the sight, invites the pup into her office to ask her a few questions. A little while later Arabella offers her a few teaching lessons and take her up as her trainee. The pup, Cherish, after a bit of hesitation, accepts and Arabella takes her back to the lookout. Later, when Arabella's out Cherish's parents come back and only Arabella knows true story. The parents trick the rest of the pups into giving Cherish back to them and Arabella has to go out and rescue Cherish! Characters Cherish Arabella Amazon PAW Patrol Cherish's Parents Story Anthro (Part 1) Arabella played her violin along to the music playing in the room. After a moment or two her ears picked up another instrument played in the background. **** A short while later she waved goodbye to her patient and closed the door. She sat down in her chair and listened for the music again. It took a few minutes but the music started up again. Arabella followed it outside to were, in an alley, she saw a youngish-girl playing on a make-shift drum set. The girl had her eyes closed and was unaware about Arabella. She finished with a hard whack on the cymbals and finally opened her eyes. When she saw Arabella she flew back into the shadows, hiding herself from Arabella. "It's okay... I won't hurt you..." called out Arabella, her heart melting at the sight of the pup hiding in the alley, scared of people. The pup peeked out so that only her eyes were able to be seen. "How do I know that?" asked the pup hesitantly. Arabella started to tear up as she talked to the pup. "Well, how will you know if you don't talk to me?" asked Arabella. The pup stepped out of the shadows, revealing her mudded outfit. "Okay then. Do you actually want to talk to me?" asked the pup, crossing her arms. “Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?” asked Arabella. “Because nobody ever says a single word to me.” said the pup. “Well I do, why don’t you come into my office and we can talk?” suggested Arabella. The pups eyes widened. “Into a building? Sure! I mean… I guess.” said the pup. “Great!” exclaimed Arabella, pulling the pup into a hug. “Follow me!” The pup stiffened in her arms and grumbled a bit about being hugged. **** "Take a seat~ Want a candy~?" said Arabella cheerfully as she lead the scared pup into her office. The pup hesitantly took a caramel from the candy bowl and sat down in a chair across from Arabella's. "So... My name is Arabella, what's yours?" asked Arabella eagerly. "My name, the one thing I own and no one except me can take away, is Cherish." said the pup, Cherish, after a moment. “Nice to meet you Cherish! So, why were you on the streets?” asked Arabella. “My parents kicked me out because they were ashamed I couldn’t play a ‘graceful’ instrument like the flute or viola.” said Cherish. Arabella looked slightly taken aback by that comment with a small bit of sadness in there to. “Not that I cared too much.” Cherish added in. “Um, okay then… Do you like the drums?” asked Arabella. This question caught Cherish’s attention. “I love the drums! They’re the best instrument in the world!” exclaimed Cherish. “Do you like music?” asked Arabella. “I guess. I’m not a big fan of orchestra’s because of my family, but I do like music.” said Cherish. “I love all music!” exclaimed Arabella happily, then thought for a moment. “Do you… know who I am?” asked Arabella. "The kindest person I've ever meet?" suggested Cherish. "No~ I'm a part of the PAW Patrol!!" exclaimed Arabella. "Um... No. Still don't get it." said Cherish. "Um, music therapy pup?" added Arabella. "No." said Cherish. "Um, well... that's okay~!!" said Arabella happily. more coming soon